Chaos Control
by Wind of Zeal
Summary: Sonic makes an impossible escape from Robotnik. Upon returning to Knothole he finds that all hell has broken loose and tries to find out what is causing it all.


Legalness: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, locations are property of Sega, DIC, and Archie comics. However this story and its plot are copyright me.  
  
"I just don't get it. That egghead should never have been able to get me this easily."  
  
Sonic thought to himself while lying on the cold floor of his cell.  
  
"Just a matter of time now I suppose.before he tries to turn me into Mecha Sonic again."  
  
The memories of the ordeal flooded back into his mind as he tried to shut them out. The very thought of being a puppet for his nemesis again made him sick to is stomach.  
  
"Still." he tried to calm himself. "The others must know something went wrong by now. I mean it must have been."  
  
Sonic tried to think of what time it was and when he was supposed to be back from his simple, routine recon mission but stopped when he realized he had neither a watch nor any idea for how long he had been unconscious.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they know something's wrong, they'll come for me. I mean I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this before."  
  
Sonic was now saying aloud to himself.  
  
"Alls I got to do is wait for the guards to open up my cell and WHAM! Spin- dash myself a nice hedgehog sized exit."  
  
Still these words of comfort he gave himself didn't let sleep come very easy that night.  
  
When Sonic awoke he was no longer in his cell.  
  
"Huh.WHAT THE??!!" He muttered, semi-dazed at first.  
  
He found himself standing in a tall cylindrical tube, feet clad to the floor, he recognized his surroundings all too well and Sonic now knew he was in very serious trouble.  
  
In the midst of his panicked attempts to form a plan of escape Sonic's thought process was interrupted by a raspy, semi-mechanical "Weeeelllll"  
  
Sonic turned to the source of the disturbance.  
  
"It seems we find ourselves at this joyous hour again" It was Robotnik, wearing a huge, wicked smile that seems to worsen his already grotesque features.  
  
"You know." He started walking out of the shadows toward a small panel a few feet in front of his tube.  
  
"As happy as I was the first time I robotisized you.I never thought I would get the chance to do it again."  
  
"Don't count on it Robuttnik!" Sonic said with a slight pause, thinking of what he could possibly say to make it seem like HE had the upper hand. "Even if you robotisize me, The Freedom Fighters will stop you."  
  
"After all, they did last time" Sonic sounded less confident.  
  
The sinister smile that Robotnik wore was gone now replaced by a confident smirk.  
  
"Duly noted hedgehog. That's why, this time, I took."  
  
He was now at the control panel that stood mere feet from Sonic's tube. "Precautions" Robotnik pressed a button and another tube, like Sonic's emerged from the ground next to his own.  
  
"Oh no" Sonic looked horror struck.  
  
In the ajacent tube stood Knuckles the Echidna. Who last time was robotisized to stop Sonic's uncontrollable killing spree.  
  
"Knuckles, can you hear me? Knuckles?!"  
  
Knuckles said nothing head stood there head against the glass, feet secured to the ground like his, and hands encased in what looked like metal boxes behind his back.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You see hedgehog where as last time he fought you as a Mecha to keep you form destroying the Freedom Fighters, this time he will assist you."  
  
Robotnik continued to cackle at his victory and Sonic quickly felt himself filling with blind rage.  
  
"You dumb tub of lard!" Sonic shouted "Go ahead turn all of Mobius into robots! We know how to regain our free will and even become de-robotisized as you can see."  
  
Sonic now worn the superior smirk that Robotnik had come to hate so much.  
  
"Well.I guess we'll just have to see about all that won't we?" Robotnik said menacingly soft. With that he keyed in a few commands into the console and mechanical whirs and blips began to fill the room.  
  
He had started the Robotisization Process. 


End file.
